Collect the Moments
by Faulty Cameras
Summary: Seth and Summer make the decision to leave their life of luxury behind to make it on their own. Now they're wondering if it was the right one. SS fluff. No longer just a oneshot. Read and be merry.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own The OC.

A/N-This is just a piece of happy Seth and Summer fluff that I wrote. I was listening to the song Mushaboom by Feist and that's where the idea for this came from. Plus, I have been severely lacking happy SS fluff moments in my other stories, so I felt the need to write it. Anyway, I hope everyone likes it and thanks to Meg for editing it for me.

* * *

Summer looked around the apartment, unable to repress the smile that was spreading across her face.

It was all theirs. The apartment belonged to her and Seth.

So it wasn't the most impressive apartment. Quite frankly, it was rather small. It was only one bedroom, the kitchen and living room ran into one another, and the bathroom was quite small. None of that mattered to her.

Neither of their parents were helping them to pay for it, despite the offers. They wanted to do everything on their own. They finally realized the need to grow up, to break free from their parents, their trust funds, and the Newport Beach lifestyle.

That was one of the most important points that had come up when they were deciding where they were going to live when college was over. They had talked about going back to Newport but decided against it almost as soon as the idea had been presented. Despite the fact that her father had offered them a house and a nice sum of money to get them started off if they moved back to Newport, they didn't take it. They had decided they wanted to continue living on the East Coast and somehow they had decided to move to Boston.

Summer watched as Seth came back into their small bedroom, carrying boxes. He heaved it onto the floor, next to their mattress. He smiled at her.

"You like it?" he questioned.

"I love it."

"You sure it's not too small?"

"Cohen, it's perfect."

He walked over to their window, looking outside. "I can't believe that we live here now. On our own."

"It's a nice thought isn't it?" Summer replied.

"It's exhilarating." He pulled her into his arms, kissing her. "That's exhilarating too."

Summer laughed, pulling away from him. "Come on we have more boxes to move in."

"That can wait until later can't it? I mean, we should christen the rooms don't you think?" he questioned, raising his eyebrows at her.

"Ew Seth. Just go and get the boxes."

"Please?"

Summer rolled her eyes. "I'll think about it. Now back to the boxes."

"Okay, okay, I'm going," Seth kissed her quickly, then exited the room.

Summer sat down on the floor, looking around at the room. It just contained their mattress, since they had yet to buy a bed frame, and some of their boxes. Still, it was exciting to know that it was their room, just theirs.

* * *

"Summer, are you sure we did the right thing?" Seth asked.

It was later in the evening and the two were lying on the mattress. They were too wound up to go to sleep, though at the same time exhausted from the long day.

Boxes were still scattered around the apartment, abandoned earlier in the evening. They had made their first dinner of macaroni and cheese on the stove in their kitchen and had eaten it on the floor. It had, in Summer's eyes, been a great evening. Apparently, though, Seth didn't seem to be agreeing as much.

She rolled onto her side to face him. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, giving up the chance to move back to Newport to get a huge house like your father offered. Do you think we made the right choice?"

Summer bit her lip, thinking hard about this. "I think that we did. What was there for us in Newport? We have the jobs we want here, not there."

"True. But it's not like their really good jobs."

Summer nodded her head at this, as it was true. They had taken jobs doing what they really wanted, Seth working with comic books and her working with the environment. Both were rather low paying, allowing them basically enough to pay the rent and a few other expenses.

"We're doing what we want."

"It's not like we're going to have a lot of money though."

"So?"

"This is coming from the woman who once needed to own the same pair of shoes in twelve different colors?"

Summer hit his arm. "I did not. It doesn't matter. There's other things that are more important than having a lot of money."

Seth nodded his head, agreeing with her. "So you're definitely glad that we moved here?"

"I would never ever take this decision back."

"Good."

Summer smiled at him as he closed his eyes, now finally ready for sleep after a long day. She lay awake for a few more minutes thinking about what she had just said.

Money didn't matter as much as it once had to her. Sure, it was needed and was helpful, but over the past few years she had realized that it wasn't the most important thing in the world. Seth was more important to her than any amount of money, one of the many reasons she was so willing to go anywhere with him, to live in a small apartment with him.

She knew that them getting this apartment was the first step to the rest of their lives together. They were always going to remember it as the first place that they officially lived together (with the exception of the six months that they spent together in her bedroom several years before). There were going to be special moments that they would always remember, things that they would never want to forget. It was always going to be a place that they remembered as they grew old together, collecting memories throughout their life.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own The OC.

A/N-So after posting the previous oneshot, I decided that I didn't want to just end it, I wanted to explore more of them, except I don't have the time to write another story. I've decided instead to just do a bunch of oneshots and explore different aspects of their lives together. I really like this one, so I hope that everyone else does. Also, if anyone has any ideas for a oneshot they would like to see, go ahead and suggest it, I love suggestions. Okay, enough of my rambling, thanks for the reviews, and thanks to Meg for editing this.

* * *

Seth looked at Summer, sleeping soundly beside him. He smiled as he heard the snores escape from her. Every day he would mention this to her and she would shake her head, telling him he was crazy. She was insistent that she didn't snore.

One of these days he was going to get a tape recorder to prove to her that she most definitely did.

He tried to get to sleep but between Summer's snores (cute as they were, they were loud at times) and the thought of the promotion he had just gotten at work (small though it was, it was still a promotion) he couldn't fall asleep. He decided to get up and go into the living room to watch some television. Late night TV always did an excellent job of putting him to sleep.

He rolled out of the bed, a slight shock when he felt the cold air hit his bare arms. That was one thing that he was almost certain he was never going to be able to get used to.

He went into the living room, sitting on the second hand couch, and wrapped a blanket around himself. He found the remote and flipped to a random station, turning the volume on low so he wouldn't wake Summer.

He mindlessly watched the infomercial that was playing for several minutes before growing bored with it. He looked around the apartment, instead letting his thoughts drift to that.

They had lived there for nearly four months now. So far everything was good with them. Actually, he realized, relationship wise, their relationship was stronger than it had been in a long time. He constantly liked to contribute this to the fact that they no longer had the Newport standards to live up to. They could just be them and not worry about what anyone had to say about how they lived their lives.

He loved this place as much as he had loved his original home. Summer had managed to add nice touches throughout the entire the apartment.

Sometimes he remembered the time when they were first making the decision to move away from Newport officially. At first he had been hesitant to leave, which had shocked Summer. He had seriously contemplated the offer that her father had given them. He never really disclosed the reason to Summer on why he wanted to stay, considering throughout all his teen years he had expressed his hatred for the place.

Truthfully, it was because it was the only place he had really ever been able to call home.

As much as he had hated Newport Beach, there was something about it. He had been raised there, had lived there for the majority of his life. Yes, he had gone to Rhode Island for school but that hadn't been his home. He had stayed there in the dorms throughout the school year, but it didn't make it home. He had gone to live back at home in Berkeley during the summer months. It wasn't home there either. It may have been his home when he was a baby but it wasn't anymore. It was his parents and Sophie's home.

He had thought that Newport was the only place that was his home. So much had happened to him there, the thought of actually leaving the place where he had matured and learned a lot about life was hard. He had difficulty admitting that to himself, as he had hated it so much. But still he realized, it was almost as if it was a gigantic security blanket. He knew what to expect, he knew the type of people that were there, he knew everything about the place.

It was really Summer who had managed to convince him that they needed to get out of there. She was right too; it wasn't the place that they belonged. They needed to go somewhere else.

Still, it was hard to imagine never going back.

Now though, he didn't feel like that at all. Boston was his home; Summer had helped him make it his home.

He would never admit to her that if he hadn't been for her, he would have crawled back to Newport long ago. She had made everything easier, making their apartment home.

Plus her being with him helped a lot. He sometimes thought back to all the times that he could have lost her, he screwed up, or something got in the way of their relationship. It allowed him to realize how lucky he was that she was there with him at that moment.

"Cohen." Her voice interrupted his thoughts.

He turned to see her standing by the couch, her arms wrapped around herself to keep her warm, and her eyes still heavy with sleep.

"Are you coming back to bed?" she asked.

"Yea."

"The bed isn't as warm without you there."

"Sorry. I couldn't sleep."

"Too excited about your promotion?"

"That and the fact that you snore."

"Shut up, Cohen," she said, hitting his arm.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, kissing the side of her head. He was definitely home.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N-I totally forgot this story even existed until I was clearing out some of my documents and came across this. It was almost completely finished so I decided that I couldn't just let it go to waste. I'm still going to list this as complete, just because I'm not sure if there will ever be anymore chapters, but there's always some possibilities of me getting a random idea. Thanks to Meg for editing this!!

* * *

Summer chewed on her bottom lip, a nervous habit that she had. She looked down at what was in her hand, checking it again to see if she had read it right.

She had. She was pregnant.

She felt a mix of emotions at this. The most prominent one was happiness though. She was going to have baby. A baby that was hers and Seth's.

She pushed the smile that was fighting to spread across her face away. She had to think about this rationally for a minute. She wasn't sure if Seth was going to be pleased with this. They weren't married at the moment-they weren't even engaged. They had only been living in Boston for a year and were still in their small apartment.

There was a loud knock on the bathroom door. "Sum, are you okay in there?"

"Um, yea, I'm fine." She shoved the test under the counter. She had woken up before she normally would on a Sunday morning to take the test without Seth being awake. She hadn't planned on him being awake yet.

"You sure?" he rattled the door knob, obviously wanting to come inside.

"Yea, I'm coming."

She opened the door, smiling brightly when he looked at her. He looked like he was still half asleep.

"There you are. I was worried. You sure that you're fine."

"Of course." She pressed her lips to his. "I love you."

He kissed her back. "I love you too." He smirked at her. "So it's Sunday. You know why I love Sundays so much?"

"Why?" she asked, though she knew the answer.

"Cause we never have to get out of bed."

"That seems like a very legit reason if you ask me."

"I was worried when I saw that you got out of bed already. I thought maybe you were rejecting me," he said, kissing her nose lightly before moving down her lips.

"Mmm, I was…" she never finished her sentence, deciding the feelings his lips were giving her was much more important. This wasn't the time to talk about it anyways.

She pulled him into the bedroom behind her, shutting the door, so they could continue their Sundays how they always did.

* * *

She fluttered her eyelids open, looking at the empty bed next to her. A second after she sat up, the door opened up, Seth walking into the room in his boxers, holding two plates.

"Food?" she questioned happily.

"I figured it was time we ate."

She took the plate from him eagerly, not realizing how hungry she was until the smell was right in front of her. She dug into the plate, happy for the wonderfulness that was pizza.

She heard him laughing next to her and she glared at him. "What are you laughing at?"

"You. It's cute how you're eating your food like it's the first thing you've eaten in weeks. Do I really make you that hungry?" he joked.

She laughed a little, then turned her attention back to her pizza. It was too good to ignore.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes. Summer loved that they could just sit in there and be comfortable with one another. It was one of the many reasons she loved their relationship.

"I'm pregnant."

She wasn't quite sure why she blurted it out at that precise moment, it just seemed to fit. She hadn't intended on doing that.

He turned to look at her, his eyes wide. "You're what?"

"I'm pregnant," she smiled, trying to make the best of the situation. She had a feeling he wasn't going to like this. She already felt the tears pricking at the corner of her eyes.

"Really?" his face broke out in a grin. "You're pregnant." He paused. "With my kid right?"

"Of course!" With that sentence thrown at her, she couldn't help the tears from falling from her eyes.

He frowned, seeing her cry all of the sudden, taking the plate from her and placing them on the table. He took her in his arms.

"What's wrong? I was just joking with that comment. I know it's mine."

"B-but…" she was crying too hard to utter a coherent sentence.

He held her in his arms, letting her cry. He wanted to know what she was crying about but didn't pry just yet.

"We have no money." She was finally able to stop crying long enough to utter a sentence.

"What? We have money."

"Not a lot. Cohen, we live in a one bedroom apartment that is miniscule. We cut off the money from our parents, wanting to be self sufficient."

"We wanted to get away from our Newport lifestyle," he shrugged.

"I know but…"

"You don't know how we're going to be able to raise a baby?"

She nodded her head. "It's going to be hard. And we're not married or even engaged. What are your parents going to say?"

"That doesn't matter."

"I care what they think about me."

"They know that we have sex, Sum. And they know we are eventually going to have kids together, so it happened before the marriage. They'll live."

She sniffled, wiping her tears away. "We have to figure this out."

"Not today though. It's Sunday."

She nodded her head, smiling at him. "Yes it is."

"We should make the most of our Sundays. Considering you know, we're going to be parents."

"We should."

He grinned, pushing her back against the mattress. He didn't kiss her though, just stared at her face.

"What? Do I have pizza sauce on my face?"

He laughed. "No. I just…we're going to be parents, Sum."

"I know."

The grin on his face widened and it was contagious as Summer soon broke out into an identical grin.

"Yea, we are."

He shook his head as if he couldn't believe it. "I'm going to be a father. Wow. Wait till Ryan hears that one."

She laughed. "Right. Hey. Are you going to kiss me or what? I thought we were going to make the best of our Sundays."

"Good point." He paused. "Wait. When the baby's born do we have to stop doing this completely? Like, for real, no more Sundays for us?"

She shrugged. "We have a while Seth, so you can calm down about it."

"But…I don't think I can lose this!"

"If you don't shut up and kiss me now, what happened before we fell asleep will be the last of Sundays."

His eyes widened and he immediately brought his lips to her, capturing them in a long and loving kiss.

She was happier than ever in that moment as he kissed her. They were going to make everything work, no matter what happened.


End file.
